Hydroquinones are of enormous fundamental importance in chemistry and biology. In spite of this importance, stable metal complexes containing a hydroquinone π-bonded to a metallic fragment are rare. Nevertheless, complexes containing 1,4-hydroquinone (H2Q)π-bonded to a transition metal are of great interest because of the importance of quinonoid molecules in mediating proton and electron transfer reactions. See: Pierpont, C. G.; Langi, C. W. Prog. Inorg. Chem. 1994, 41, 331. Ebadi, M.; Lever, A. B. P. Inorg. Chem. 1999, 38, 467. Coenzyme Q: Biochemistry, Bioenergetics and Clinical Applications of Ubiquinone; Lenaz, G., Ed.; Wiley: New York, 1985. Those skilled in the art desire new hydroquinone complexes having multifunctional applications. Embodiments of the subject invention satisfy this need and others.